


Starlight

by JoJolightningfingers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJolightningfingers/pseuds/JoJolightningfingers
Summary: your life for his, always and forever.





	Starlight

He says your name, soft and scared and pleading for help. Around you, the world—one of many—is falling apart, a cacophony of tearing metal and crumbling rock. The ground beneath your feet is tilting. Were you of a mind to think of such things, you'd wonder if it was an allegory for the shapeless pain that's taken the place of your heart inside your chest.

But you aren't. There's no time. You hang now from a knife's edge, clinging to something precious with both hands. He weighs heavy in your grip, pulling at muscle, bone, and soul alike. The universe has given you a choice. Either you walk away from this alone, or neither of you do.

It is not a choice at all. Experience has told you that you would rather cut your life short with him—for him—than live it fully without him.

As you fall towards oblivion, your shell of loneliness shedding from you like tears, you think that he has never before looked so beautiful, suffused with the glow from the (second) brightest star you've ever seen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 6x05 killed me stone dead (Steve Yeun has my undying loyalty for that scene) and derailed my muse so here's a short attempt to distract it and also in trying something piercing and focused in terms of scope. I'm sure months from now i'll look back on this and find it terribly maudlin but right now i'm emotional and have bigger things i want to work on.


End file.
